


Standing Still

by darkgirl11



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - High School, BoruMitsu, Boruto and Mitsuki eventually find each other, Boruto and the boys are in a band, Boruto sings, Boruto sucks at love, Boruto's friends are obnoxious, Dirty Talk, F/F, I promise there's not a lot of singing, Inojin sings, Iwabee sings, M/M, Mitsuki doesn't have a gag reflex, Mitsuki sings, Mitsuki's in high school, Mitsuki's oblivious, Mitsuki's still a badass, Seme Boruto, Shikadai sings, Smut, Swearing, Team Seven boy band, blowjob, boy band, but probably not, but we love them, except for Metal and Denki, i'm not good at writing smut, popular Mitsuki, smart Mitsuki, sorry boys, this could be funny, uke Mitsuki, we love a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Boruto's life was always fast paced and that's how he thought it would always be. Yet, in his crazy, fast paced life he found someone who was standing still and maybe that’s all he really needed in life.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Metal Lee & Mitsuki, Mitsuki & Uchiha Sarada, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin, mentions of Akimichi Chouchou/Uchiha Sarada, mentions of Izuno Wasabi/Suzumeno Namida, mentions of Yuino Iwabee/Kaminarimon Denki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Standing Still

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, I've had this half finished just chilling in my laptop and decided to finish it. As I was writing this, I noticed it had some feels that were the reverse of "And We Will Come Back Home" like wow that was not planned. Another thing that was not planned was the smut. I don't know where that came from but I'm not good at writing smut so like catch me hiding under a blanket. Moving on, I'll be listing the songs that will be used in this, but don't worry only the first part of most of the songs are used. There will only be one song that is used all the way through and it's the last one.
> 
> Songs (in order of appearance):  
> "Dance With Me Tonight" by Olly Murs  
> "Weak" by AJR  
> "Desperate Measures" by Marianas Trench  
> "Elevate" by Big Time Rush  
> "Post Malone" by Sam Feldt feat. RANI
> 
> Thank you for bearing with the songs being used in this story! I can assure you that the next oneshot I put out here will be more ninja related. I just had some AU ideas that I wanted to get out here so thank you once again for going with this! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

Boruto was twenty years old and travelling the world with his best friends. They were young when they were found, just a bunch of kids playing at little gigs with the dream of one day being where they were now. The last two years of his life were wild, to say the least. They were finally noticed by the world and now they were the next big thing selling out arenas everywhere.

Boruto was the lead guitarist and singer. It took years of vocal lessons but he finally sounded the way he always believed he could. He was frustrated and constantly lashing out when his voice wasn’t where he wanted it to be but finally, he was satisfied with himself. Normally he would’ve just taken the easy way out and just tried to be one of those artists dependent on autotune but he had a good feeling about his own abilities.

Inojin was his sarcastic, insanely vine intelligent bass guitarist and backup singer. Inojin looked like his parents if they had thrown up on a child. He had his father’s snow-white skin but his mother’s blonde hair and teal eyes. Despite this, the more you looked at him the more you realize he was pretty attractive. The more you heard from him the more you realized he was an asshole.

Shikadai was Inojin’s boyfriend and Boruto’s lazy keyboard player and backup singer. Shikadai looked like he had a pineapple head with the spiky bun on his head. Even though he thought that being in a band and dating Inojin was troublesome, he still did both. He might be lazy, but he was incredibly smart and unfortunately, he was stuck with his friends.

Iwabe was Boruto’s hot-headed drummer and would occasionally provide backup vocals with Inojin and Shikadai. Iwabe was never seen without his red hat and with a stray long piece of hair that refused to go unnoticed in front of his face. The stray hair was like Miley Cyrus in 2010, it can’t be tamed.

The group was on the road to the Leaf for their next concert on their tour. Boruto was looking out the window while his friends were all playing cards at the table. Iwabe nudged his friend when he got a look from Inojin insisting they get Boruto out of his thoughts. Boruto shook his head, as if he didn’t even realize he was spacing out. He turned to his friends.

“What’s the matter, you guys?”  
  


“You seem out of it, Boruto. Are you sure you’re good to perform?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Inojin. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You don’t seem as happy on tour anymore.”

Boruto’s eyes widened, since when had they noticed that? Before he could try to say something back, Iwabe beat him to it, “Cut the bullshit, Boruto. You look unhappier after each concert so what’s going on? We can’t perform without you so either you tell us what’s going on and we keep playing or we just stop this altogether.”

Boruto sighed when Iwabe’s words really sunk in. The four of them were a team and they wouldn’t be able to keep doing this without him, without any of them for that matter. Boruto scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit Shikadai had picked up on after years of friendship.

He stopped and crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to make it like it’s not a big deal as he spoke, “I don’t know, you guys… I guess I’ve just been thinking about how lonely this whole thing kind of is. I mean, Shikadai you have Inojin and I see Iwabe flirting with our manager, Denki, all the time and I’m just… here.”

“I do not flirt with Denki!”

“Iwabe, we’ll get back to your lying but right now let’s focus on Boruto.”

Iwabe glared at Inojin, who just gave a shit eating grin back. The friends focused their attention back on Boruto. Shikadai decided to speak up this time, “Look, we don’t mean to make you feel like this but maybe you should think about going on social media or dating apps to find someone to go out with.”

Boruto took his phone out and looked at it for a minute before looking back at Shikadai, “But if we’re on tour how can I make it work? I mean, you two found each other and you’re on tour together and even Iwabe’s hitting on our manager who, might I add, is also on tour with us. If I find someone in one of these cities then that’s cool and all but… I’m going to leave for another concert and they’ll just stay behind. So, what’s the point, you know?”

“You sound like a bitch when you give up.”

“Thanks, Iwabe. You’re always so supportive, you know?”

“I try.”

As Inojin and Iwabe got up to get some food, Shikadai leaned closer to Boruto over the table, “You know, Iwabe does have a point. You’re giving up before you’re even giving any of these people a chance. You don’t know what people you could find out there, and even in this new city. Just give this city a chance and who knows?”

“You might find someone out there for you.”

* * *

The bell rang, declaring that class had ended and it was time to go to lunch. Mitsuki took his time gathering his school supplies whereas his fellow classmates chucked their belongings in their backpacks and ran out. Mitsuki smiled at his teacher as he walked out of the room and made his way to his locker. As he was putting his books away, he heard the familiar footsteps of his friends coming his way.

He closed his locker and smiled at his friends. He was a part of a pretty popular friend group. His best friend was Sarada, her father and mother worked closely with the Hokage. Since Mitsuki was best friends with her, that meant that he was someone of importance… well, based on what the kids thought. The Hokage was a big deal so being friends with someone who knew him meant that you were someone special.

Sarada could always be seen with Chocho at her side. Chocho had a personality as big as her size, which meant that a lot of people were intimidated by her. Sarada and Chocho were childhood friends and some of the students were wondering if they were dating since they were never seen without the other.

The same could be said for Wasabi and Namida. They were always touching or telling each other they love each other. It was obvious that there were feelings there but no one could really tell if they were dating or if that’s just how their friendship was. Regardless, Mitsuki believed that the two of them were very kind.

Of course, Mitsuki had also managed to be friends with the class representative, Sumire. Sumire had purple hair and she wore purple contacts but to be honest, no one but Mitsuki really commented on it. Alongside Sumire was Metal Lee, a boy far too nervous for his own good but he was a sweetheart, nonetheless.

His friends were all smiling and looking at each other, making people around either stop and stare or swoon. Mitsuki didn’t really notice it but all his friends were pretty attractive and at least everyone in the school wanted to date them, especially Mitsuki. Mitsuki was beautiful and incredibly smart, getting placed in the accelerated courses instead of being in the normal ones with his friends.

“Come on, Mitsuki, let’s go to lunch!”

“Alright, I’m coming.”

Mitsuki caught up with his friends, quickly fitting himself into their conversation. It seemed that they were all talking about some big concert that was going to happen tonight at the Leaf arena. Mitsuki was barely listening as he got his lunch and sat down with his friends at their designated table in the middle of the cafeteria. For some reason they were still talking about that concert.

“Are you going tonight, Mitsuki?”

“Hm? What is it you’re all going to?”

“The concert to see Team Seven play, of course!”  
  


“Team Seven? But aren’t there only four of them?”  
  


Sarada rolled her eyes at Mitsuki’s comment while the rest of their friend group laughed. Chocho was shoveling chips into her mouth but managed to find the time to say, “Look, the whole school’s going to be at the concert. Do you really want to be the only one who didn’t go? You need to live a little, Mitsuki.”

“Am I not living already?”

Chocho gave a slight glare at Mitsuki but then smiled. She playfully rolled her eyes, realizing that Mitsuki was just confused why it was such a big deal that he went to the concert. Sumire leaned over the table as she chimed in, “I think it would be really fun to go to a concert with everyone. It’s been a while since we’ve hung out outside of school.”

Mitsuki didn’t have time to say anything back because Wasabi punched him in the arm as she spoke, “Don’t be so lame, Mitsuki! We’re your friends and all we want to do is show you what you’re missing out on. You’re so focused on school that you’re never really around when we all hang out.”

The blue haired male’s eyes widened at what Wasabi said. Was it true? He looked around at all his friends, taking in how they all tried to look at anything other than him. That was all Mitsuki needed to see to know that she was right. Namida gave a smile as she stated, “It’s time you enjoyed life, Mitsuki.”

“Sometimes, you need to take a chance.”

Mitsuki stared at all his friends before slowly nodding, confirming that he would be going with his friends to the concert. As his friends were cheering, Mitsuki was smiling but deep down inside he was scared to go. He didn’t even know who the band was or what their songs were so he felt that he might be a bit out of place at the concert.

Mitsuki sat in his remaining classes wondering what the concert was going to be like and if he was even going to have a fun time. Mitsuki was brought out of his thoughts when the bell rang, declaring that school was out. He slowly grabbed his belongings and walked out of the room to his locker.

“Are you sure you want to go tonight, Mitsuki?”

“No, but what everyone said is true, Metal.”

Metal was revealed when Mitsuki closed his locker. The two friends waved goodbye to their group before leaving. As the two were walking to Mitsuki’s apartment, the blue haired male asked, “Metal, are you familiar with Team Seven? If so, could you please educate me on all things Team Seven?”

The other male laughed at his friend’s word choice before confessing, “Truth be told, Mitsuki, I don’t even know who Team Seven is. I was just nodding along because I did not want to be under fire by our friends. If it makes you feel any better, I’m just as clueless as you when it comes to Team Seven.”

“Somehow it does.”

“We can teach each other!”

“… I’d like that.”

The two wasted no time pulling out their laptops and phones when they arrived at Mitsuki’s apartment. Metal was given the task of finding who the members of the band were while Mitsuki was tasked with finding concert footage so they could listen to the songs that were most likely to be played tonight. This way they could know the names of the band members and they would be prepared to sing along to their music.

After about an hour, the two had taken enough notes that they could share them with each other. Metal pointed to each picture when he identified the boys, “So we have Boruto Uzumaki as the lead singer, we have Inojin Yamanaka on bass, we have Iwabe Yuino on drums, and Shikadai Nara on keyboard. Shikadai and Inojin have been confirmed to be a couple, not that it really matters.”

“Uzumaki?”

“Yeah, does that last name sound familiar to you, too?”

Mitsuki gave a faint smile and shook his head. Metal shrugged and then urged Mitsuki to share what he found. The two friends spent a lot of their time learning Team Seven’s lyrics until the boys knew the songs word for word like they had always been fans. The boys debated on trying to buy merchandise to really fit the part as Team Seven fans but they declined, deciding that they would never wear a Team Seven shirt after tonight.

The two friends went over a song one more time before nodding to each other and then heading out to meet their friends outside the arena. They rounded the corner to the entrance of the arena and that’s when they saw smiles on all the girls’ faces. All the girls, even Sarada, were wearing Team Seven shirts and waving at the boys.

The two boys smiled as they approached their friends, quickly being grabbed by Wasabi and Namida and dragged through the sea of people to the front of the crowd. The only reason they got to push past all the people was because Chocho was the one leading them and nobody dared to go up against her. For once, Mitsuki was glad Chocho was so intimidating.

Mitsuki was getting elbowed from left to right from girls he knew and ones he didn’t know. One girl elbowed him when she was screaming for Team Seven to come out, causing Mitsuki to grab her wrist and then press a pressure point in her arm so that she wouldn’t be able to use it for the rest of the night. She was about to scream when Mitsuki put his free hand over her mouth. He gave an emotionless smile at the stranger.

“If you elbow me again I’m going to rip your elbow out, okay?”

Mitsuki’s friends were either concerned or they were laughing at how the girl nodded and then backed away into the sea of people. Mitsuki was incredibly beautiful but he really did lack a human side sometimes. His friends would argue that he was a lot better than he was when they first met him.

The friends turned their attention to a short male with glasses running out on the stage with a microphone in his hand. Everyone was settling down as the black-haired male stated, “Thanks for coming out everybody! Team Seven is ready to rock the Leaf but the real question is… are you ready?!”

Mitsuki winced at all the people screaming their response. Mitsuki wasn’t very sure if this was his scene but it was too late to back out now. Metal was slowly making his way over to Mitsuki as the little dark haired boy on the stage walked off. When Metal made it over to Mitsuki the lights went out. Metal immediately made a girlish shriek in fear, to which Mitsuki hummed in laughter.

When the lights came back on, the boy band was on the stage. All the people in the crowd started screaming and Mitsuki seriously wondered if he was going to lose his hearing tonight. Metal was obviously not enjoying himself as he put his hands over his ears to try to block out the shrieking. Mitsuki was considering doing the same but the screams seemed to die down when Boruto walked up to his microphone.

“How are you doing tonight, Konoha?!”

There was an assortment of answers, ranging from “good” to “I want to have your babies.” Mitsuki gave a confused look at then girl next to him who shouted about having their babies. He was seriously wondering if this boy band had a superpower to cause people to lose their minds. So many people around them seemed to lose their composure.

After Boruto heard most of the answers, he went on to say, “Awesome! It’s been a while since I’ve been back in Konoha so me and my boys have a great show set up for you tonight! First thing’s first… who wants to dance with us tonight?!”

Mitsuki really wanted Boruto to stop asking the crowd questions because it always ended up with them screaming. The boys on stage started to play their instruments, resulting in nearly everyone dancing. As Boruto stared out at the crowd, he had that ever present grin on his face. He loved looking out into the crowd and seeing everyone dancing for their music. Yet, he noticed there was one person in the front row who wasn’t dancing.

Of course, it was Mitsuki.

Boruto barely registered that Iwabe was talking to him in the beginning of the song like they rehearsed. All he could focus on was the beautiful blue haired boy who refused to dance. Boruto and Mitsuki locked eyes, sky blue eyes staring back into unamused golden yellow orbs. Boruto sent a nod towards Mitsuki, his own way of telling the other male that he was going to get him to dance tonight.

The blonde had one hand on his guitar and the other was on his microphone stand as he sang with a smile, _“My name is_ Boruto _,[nice to meet you](https://youtu.be/xTWXbsSnaqo), can I tell you, baby? Look around, there’s a whole lot of pretty ladies but none like you, you shine so bright! Yeah! I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute on the floor up and close getting lose in it! I won’t give up without a fight!”_

Inojin and Shikadai could be heard giving background vocals as Boruto brought them into the chorus, _“I just wanna, ooh, oh, baby! I just want you to dance with me tonight! So, come on, ooh, oh, baby! I just want you to dance with me tonight!”_

Throughout the song, Boruto was expecting Mitsuki to start dancing but he was the only one who was standing still. Boruto was sure that song would’ve got him to dance. It got everyone else to dance but for some reason, it didn’t work on him. Boruto had never had a fan who didn’t dance or sing along to their songs. There was something about this boy in the crowd that interested Boruto. He was different.

When the song was done, he turned to his friends and gave them a look that meant to start up the next song. Shikadai nodded and started playing the keyboard, waiting for Boruto and the others to join in soon after. Boruto faced the crowd and stared at Mitsuki, mouthing the words, _this is the one!_

Mitsuki tilted his head in confusion, did he mean that for someone else? Boruto stepped up to his microphone and sang, _“’[No, thank you](https://youtu.be/tgnNJsG4O8M),’ is what I should’ve said. I should be in bed but temptations of trouble on my tongue, troubles yet to come…”_

The music was starting to pick up more when Boruto sang the bridge to the chorus, _“One sip, bad for me. One hit, bad for me. One kiss, bad for me. But I give in so easily… and ‘no, thank you,’ is how it should’ve gone… I should stay strong…”_

All the fans started screaming the lyrics as the chorus kicked off with a blast of confetti, _“But I’m weak! And what’s wrong with that? Boy, oh, boy, I love it when I fall for that! I’m weak! And what’s wrong with that? Boy, oh, boy, I love it when I fall for that! I’m weak… but I’m weak! And what’s wrong with that? Boy, oh, boy, I love it when I fall for that!”_

Boruto acknowledged this song as the one that people couldn’t help but sing along to. Yet, Mitsuki refused to do anything besides blinking and breathing. It was as if Mitsuki was like Spongebob when he threw out everything except for fine dining and breathing. Boruto was slowly starting to get frustrated with himself for not being able to show Mitsuki a good time.

After that song failed to stir up some sort of reaction in Mitsuki, Boruto went onto the next song. He started out playing the guitar, letting his friends know that they were switching up their routine a little. Boruto looked down at his guitar before shifting his attention to Mitsuki, mouthing words with a grin, _this calls for desperate measures!_

Mitsuki furrowed his brow in confusion at what Boruto had mouthed to him. Boruto was wearing a smile as he sang, _“Gonna make a heart throb out of me… just a bit of minor surgery. These desperate times call for[desperate measures](https://youtu.be/x_QMyMlQiQo)…”_

There was such a determined look in Boruto’s eyes as he sang to Mitsuki, _“I’ll give you something to cry about! Show some skin and would be cache! How could you let this get to desperate measures now?”_

Boruto refused to look at anyone else as he continued, _“For a first effort this feels kind of last stitch! I guess this just got kind of drastic! Trust us you just feel off the bus, baby! I can’t let this, I can’t let this, I can’t let this go! I can’t let this, I can’t let this go! Desperate measures!”_

Everyone was chanting along to the song, except for Mitsuki. Boruto had never been so hyped to sing the chorus to someone before, _“I can’t let this go when I got you right where I want you! I’ve been pushing for this for so long! Kiss me just once for luck, these are desperate measures now! I can’t let this, I can’t let this…”_

Mitsuki really wasn’t sure of what to think of that song Boruto decided to sing to him. He especially didn’t know what to think of the lyrics, _‘Have a piece of American dream, open up and swallow on your knees and say, ‘thank you, I’d like some desperate measures, please.’_ He had a feeling that desperate measures meant something sexual but he also wondered if desperate measures was a drink.

Still no movement from Mitsuki. Boruto was laughing to himself on stage when he realized he had never tried this hard to make a fan dance before. He wondered if his bandmates thought he was being an idiot. He turned around to face his friends and that’s when he saw Iwabe with his hand on his forehead making the L for loser. Boruto shrugged and nodded to himself, Iwabe wasn’t wrong.

He yelled something to his friends, indicating that he wanted to go with a really upbeat song to make everyone jump around. The other three boys nodded in agreement, believing that it was time to see everyone moving around more. Boruto shifted his attention back to the crowd and mouthed to Mitsuki, _this one will get you for sure!_

Mitsuki tilted his head and smiled at Boruto, which caused the blonde to freeze. There was something about the way he smiled that made him look absolutely adorable. Boruto couldn’t remember the last time someone had him acting like a whole fool in a concert. There was something about Mitsuki that just made him so captivating. Boruto was a little intimidated by it but he let himself fall for the blue haired boy.

As soon as the music started, Mitsuki watched everyone start jumping. Mitsuki was surprised when he heard Inojin and Shikadai singing along with Boruto, _“[Elevate](https://youtu.be/asYfeluDdEE) a little higher! Let’s throw a party in the sky and celebrate! Elevate until we fly, yeah! M-move your feet until you levitate, come on, let’s elevate!”_

This was definitely a song to dance to, Mitsuki would give Boruto that. The blonde continued to watch the blue haired boy as he sang, _“Forget about your day under the milky way! I know a place where we can go, oh, oh!”_

Mitsuki found himself surprised again when Boruto backed away to play the guitar as Inojin sang nearby, _“No need to be afraid, come on, I’ll demonstrate! Take you to outer space, here we go, here we go!”_

Mitsuki avoided all the elbows that were being sent his way by the dancing fans as the four boys on stage sang, _“Woah, oh! If you want to party… woah, oh! And I know you’re down! Woah, oh! If you want to party, if you want to party…”_

There was no way to avoid being elbowed when the chorus started and the beat went up in tempo, _“Elevate a little higher! Let’s throw a party in the sky and celebrate! Elevate until we fly, yeah! M-move your feet until you levitate, come on, let’s elevate! Elevate! Elevate!”_

This was a song that Boruto loved to play because it always got the fans moving and it let his friends have some time to sing. Yet, Boruto noticed that Mitsuki didn’t move during the song, again. He was starting to wonder if Mitsuki was deaf or maybe he didn’t speak English. There had to be some reason why he wasn’t dancing or even singing along.

Boruto was playing song after song and eventually, it was time for their final song. He had gone a whole concert trying to make one person dance and he didn’t succeed. He was starting to feel a little down about himself so he requested his friends go out with one of his favorite songs they made.

There was a unique beat to this song that caused Mitsuki’s eyes to widen. Boruto noticed that look in Mitsuki’s eyes and stared at him as he sang, _“[One more drink](https://youtu.be/6vO-fbNmafc) of one more Bacardi, one more dance at this after party. We still going, going strong… speed so fast like a Ferrari, we get wild like a safari. We still going, going strong…”_

There was something about this specific song that Mitsuki really liked. Boruto was smiling as he realized that this might have been Mitsuki’s favorite song, _“And all of these good things, good things, good things… all we need, good things, good things, good things…”_

The beat started to pick up and that’s when Boruto saw Mitsuki smiling up at him as he sang the chorus, _“Tonight we go all night long! We party like Post Malone! Don’t tell me to go-o-o! Yeah, we are never, ever going home tonight! Ain’t nobody kill my vibe! Don’t tell me to go-o-o! Yeah, we are never, ever going home! Yeah, we are never, ever going home! Yeah, we are never, ever going home!”_

Everyone was confused when Boruto turned to his friends, signaling for them to keep the beat going for the next part. They were even more shocked when Boruto spoke into the microphone, “There’s someone who’s caught my eye since I came out here and I have a feeling this is his favorite song so I’d love for the boy in blue to come up here and sing the next verse!”

All of Mitsuki’s friends stared at him in awe. Mitsuki’s eyes were wide, indicating that he was just as surprised as the rest of them. Mitsuki found himself being escorted onto the stage by two of Team Seven’s bodyguards. Once he got on the stage, he hesitantly walked over to Boruto, who had a grin plastered on his face.

“What’s your name, beautiful?”

“My name is Mitsuki.”

“Are you ready to sing the next verse?”

“I suppose I am.”

Now, Boruto had no clue if Mitsuki was even a good singer. He had no idea if his voice was as pretty as his face. He had no idea if Mitsuki even wanted to be up here on stage but he didn’t ask to leave. He had no idea what the hell possessed him to call Mitsuki on stage but part of him was happy he did. At least now he knew the name of the blue haired boy who captured his attention throughout the concert.

“Go on, Mitsuki.”

Mitsuki moved slowly as Boruto stepped to the side to make room for Mitsuki in front of the microphone. Mitsuki stared out at the sea of people. He could have sworn he heard his heart pounding in his chest. He looked unbothered on the outside but on the inside he was wondering what the hell he was doing up here.

Boruto was at an absolute loss for words when Mitsuki reached a shaky hand out to hold the microphone stand and sang beautifully, _“See the ocean there in your eyes… in slow motion, we see the sun rise… we are, we are in our zone…”_

The blonde had such a big smile on his face as he watched Mitsuki grab the microphone stand with more confidence, singing stronger this time, _“5am and we still are rolling in the deepest of my emotions! We are, we are in our zone… and all of these good things, good things, good things… all we need, good things, good things, good things…”_

For once, Boruto felt like he was the one being serenaded as Mitsuki sang with a bright smile on his face, _“Tonight we go all night long! We party like Post Malone! Don’t tell me to go-o-o! Yeah, we are never, ever going home tonight! Ain’t nobody kill my vibe! Don’t tell me to go-o-o! Yeah, we are never, ever going home! Yeah, we are never, ever going home! Yeah, we are never, ever going home!”_

During the moments where it was just music playing, Boruto would grab Mitsuki’s hand and twirl him around. This was the first time someone else really made Boruto happy. He had such a genuine smile on his face as he danced with this boy he didn’t even know. All he knew was his name but that was enough to make Boruto fall for him. He was just what Boruto needed.

The two boys were smiling as they shared the microphone and sang, _“Tonight we go all night long! We party like Post Malone! Don’t tell me to go-o-o! Yeah, we are never, ever going home tonight! Ain’t nobody kill my vibe! Don’t tell me to go-o-o! Yeah, we are never, ever going home!”_

_“Home, yeah!”_

_“Yeah, we are never, ever going home!”_

_“Never, ever going home!”_

_“Yeah, we are never, ever going home!”_

Boruto wrapped his arms around Mitsuki’s waist and twirled him around in the air as all the fans screamed for them. For once, Boruto liked how the fans weren’t just cheering for him or the band. He loved how there were people out there cheering for Mitsuki. That was all Boruto needed to hear to know that he wanted to take Mitsuki on the road with him.

Mitsuki just had to come with him.

* * *

After the show, Mitsuki and his friends were invited to hang out with Team Seven. The girls were all gushing over the boys to each other while Metal was sticking close to Mitsuki. It seemed like Metal and Mitsuki were whispering amongst themselves as Boruto led everyone into the place where Boruto was staying. For some reason, the house looked familiar to everyone and that’s when Hokage Naruto Uzumaki walked down the stairs.

“Welcome home, son!”

“What’s up, old man?”

Mitsuki and his friends just watched in shock as Boruto walked over to Naruto and they fist bumped each other with identical grins on their faces. Sarada fixed her glasses and blinked a few times before questioning, “So, the Hokage is your dad, Boruto? How come none of us knew that?”

“I don’t like to mention it, you know?”

Boruto quickly introduced everyone to his family before guiding everyone outside to where they would be camping out. Boruto started the fire in the fire pit and then took a seat awfully close next to Mitsuki. The blue haired male smiled, he honestly didn’t mind the closeness. Metal was on his other side just watching the two of them. It was obvious they had feelings for each other.

The blonde was taking quick glances at Mitsuki, who was completely oblivious to it. Sarada rolled her eyes and asked, “So, Boruto, you’ve been all over the world and you’ve never brought someone on stage so what made you want to bring Mitsuki up there? Why’d you do it?”

“He’s beautiful, you know?”

“That’s it?”

“He… he was different.”

Sarada crossed her arms, clearly not believing those cliché words. Her dark onyx eyes narrowed as she stated, “I’ll have you know Mitsuki is my best friend and I won’t have some dick deprived singer lead him on stage just to get a quick fuck. So, what are your intentions with Mitsuki and I swear if you lie I won’t have any trouble telling the Hokage his son is now a girl.”

“She’s fucking badass! I like her!”

Iwabe was laughing with Inojin, they loved how brutally honest Sarada was. They loved how she would even dare to threaten to cut off Boruto’s dick like that. Shikadai rolled his eyes as he saw his friend sit cross legged, as if he was trying to protect his dick from her. Mitsuki was staring back and forth between Sarada and Boruto, not sure what to think of this mess.

Boruto nervously cleared his throat before putting his hands up in defense as he replied, “No, no! I’m not here for a quick fuck, I swear! Honestly, I pulled Mitsuki up on stage because out of all the people in the crowd, he was the only one who wouldn’t dance or sing along to our songs. I’ve never had someone come to our show and just… stand still. I wanted to see him happy, you know?”

The blonde turned to look at Mitsuki, smiling as he continued, “It was like the whole room was filled with music but he wouldn’t do as much as tap his foot. You kind of do things your way, you know? You know when you like something and I wanted to be something you liked. I wanted to see you when you’re happy because when you were up on that stage… you really shined, Mitsuki.”

“But… I thought you were the sun.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Mitsuki hummed in laughter before he answered, “You say that I’m the one who shines but I think it’s you. When you smile you light up a room, Boruto. You are able to make a crowd of people feel the same happiness you’re feeling. I can’t do that but… you can. I think it’s strange how you can make all those people happy but they can’t return the favor. I think it’s strange how I make you happy.”

It was Boruto turn to laugh this time. Mitsuki tilted his head, showing he was obviously confused. Boruto just continued to smile as he stated, “You’re different, you know? I can’t explain it but… I want to be around you for all the reasons all those people want to be around me. I know the feelings I felt tonight were only the beginning so… I know we don’t know each other very well but…”

“Oh my gosh, he’s going to propose!”

“Wh-what?! No, I’m not!”

“It’s so obvious you like him!”

“Well, yeah, but I’m not proposing!”

Chocho stopped shoveling chips into her mouth to explain in a matter-of-fact tone, “It’s so obvious that even though Mitsuki was in a crowd of people, you two locked eyes and it was like the only two who mattered were you two. Mitsuki got these feelings like Boruto was giving him a private concert and Boruto was so extra he was trying to get Mitsuki to sing and dance. You two would make such a cute couple. You have my blessing to get married.”

“Uh, thanks, girl I just met.”

“The name’s Chocho but you can call me anytime.”

Inojin turned to whisper in Shikadai’s ear, asking if he could call her Chubs. Shikadai facepalmed himself and muttered a “what a drag.” Chocho shrugged and went back to munching on her chips. Sarada put a hand on Chocho’s shoulder, whispering to her that there was a time and place for her to talk and now was not one of them.

As the night went on, the fire dwindled until it went out, signaling for everyone that it was time to go home. As Mitsuki and his friends were taking their leave, Boruto grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards the front door so they could talk. Boruto tried to ignore the fact that he knew his friends were listening to them on the other side of the door.

Boruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he stated, “I had a lot of fun tonight with you and your friends, Mitsuki. I can see why you hang out with them. You got Sarada who’s got a good head on her shoulders, Chocho’s… interesting. Namida’s really sweet and Wasabi’s so nice. I’m kind of starting to wonder when Namida and Wasabi will get together, you know?”

“I was wondering the same thing about us.”

Boruto’s eyes went a mile wide at what Mitsuki just said. Iwabe was on the other side of the door, choking on something he was eating because Mitsuki’s comment caught him by surprise. They could hear Inojin asking Shikadai if they could let him die while Shikadai could be heard trying to help Iwabe.

Mitsuki was humming in laughter before he continued, “I don’t know why but I really liked spending time with you and your friends. I think you’ve surrounded yourself with good people and if you feel the same way, I was hoping to surround myself with you. I’ve been told I’m not very good with people but I think you and I would be good together.”

“I think we’d be good together, too.”

“So, where does this leave us?”

“Mitsuki, I want to be with you…”

“Why do you seem upset?”

Boruto let out a deep breath, one he didn’t realize he was holding. He slowly looked up to meet Mitsuki’s eyes as he explained, “I’m on tour, you know? I’m always traveling for the band and I would have to leave you behind. Long distance just isn’t for me. I don’t want to start something if I’m not going to be able to finish it. I’m just… not right for you.”

Boruto and Mitsuki could hear that Iwabe was no longer choking and that he was now trying to grab at the door handle to get out there so he could “knock some sense” into Boruto. They could hear Inojin and Shikadai holding him back and trying to push him away from the door. Inojin could be heard saying that they needed to let Boruto make his own decisions, even if they’re fucking stupid decisions.

“I’m really sorry, Mitsuki.”

“So am I.”

“For what?”

“For this.”

Mitsuki had a determined look in his eyes as he reached a hand out and grabbed Boruto’s shirt. He yanked Boruto towards him, crashing their lips together. Boruto’s eyes shot open but they soon closed when he felt Mitsuki tangle a pale hand in his hair. Boruto wasted no time in picking up the other male, forcing Mitsuki to wrap his legs around Boruto’s middle and to put his other hand on the blonde’s cheek.

Boruto bit Mitsuki’s lip, asking for entrance. Mitsuki moaned at the feeling of his lip being bitten and as soon as he moaned Boruto’s tongue was in his mouth dominating the kiss. Boruto pushed Mitsuki up against the door, earning another moan at the painfilled pleasure he received. Yet, it was in that moment that they banged against the door that Iwabe opened the door.

Boruto and Mitsuki’s eyes widened in shock as they fell to the ground. As they fell, Boruto made sure he moved one hand up to cup the back of Mitsuki’s head, ensuring that he wouldn’t get hurt when they landed. They landed on the floor with a loud thud, causing the other three boys to take a couple steps back to really take in the view. Boruto stared up at his friends, a devilish smirk on his face.

“Unless you want a threesome you better leave now!”

Inojin was starting to raise his hand for the threesome but Shikadai grabbed his wrist and led him upstairs. Iwabe really looked like he was considering it but then shrugged and followed his friends. Iwabe sent Boruto one last approving look before he gave a thumbs up and disappeared up the stairs.

Boruto looked down at Mitsuki, who had the prettiest pink blush dusting across his face. His hair was a bit of a mess but Boruto thought he looked beautiful. Mitsuki noticed Boruto’s eyes on him as if he was mentally undressing him, causing the blush to deepen. Boruto leaned down, their lips barely touching.

“Where were we?”

In one swift motion, Boruto lifted Mitsuki off the ground and shut the door with his foot. Boruto shoved Mitsuki into the wall, ravishing his neck and causing the most delicious sounds to come from the blue haired male. Boruto sucked on his neck until he was sure he left a mark. When he pulled away, he smirked at his work and left a kiss on the mark before kissing up Mitsuki’s neck until he reached his lips.

Their tongues battled for dominance, even though Mitsuki knew he would give up soon enough. He just liked making Boruto work for dominance. Mitsuki couldn’t help but moan as he felt Boruto start to grind his erection against his own. Boruto pulled away to kiss down Mitsuki’s neck again. The mood was nearly killed when Boruto’s father called down to them.

“If you’re going to fuck at least be quiet!”

“I heard you and mom fucking when I was eight, old man!”

“… I’ll get everyone earplugs! Have fun, you two!”

Mitsuki and Boruto couldn’t help but giggle to each other. They stared into each other’s eyes for a brief moment. Boruto’s eyes looked like they were hungry for Mitsuki while those yellow eyes were foggy with love and lust. They both wanted this so who were they to deprive each other? Boruto leaned in, whispering in Mitsuki’s ear.

“I want to fuck you against this wall.”

“I’d let you fuck me on the kitchen counters.”

“Holy shit…”

There was something so incredibly seductive about the way it sounded when Mitsuki swore. It didn’t help that Mitsuki countered back saying he’d let Boruto fuck him against the kitchen counters. As tempting as that sounded, he knew his mother would fucking destroy him if he did that to her. God, he wouldn’t be able to let Himawari touch those counters ever again. As tempting as that would be, he would have to decline for the night.

“I’m going to fuck you right here, Mitsuki.”

“Then do it… I’m waiting, Boruto.”

Boruto threw his head back and groaned, damn, he got lucky with Mitsuki. He put Mitsuki back on his feet and quickly went to remove his pants but he stopped when he saw Mitsuki get down on his knees. Boruto groaned again as he took his pants off and immediately felt Mitsuki grab his throbbing erection. Mitsuki looked up at Boruto with a devious smile on his face.

“I don’t have a gag reflex.”

“You’re fucking perfect.”

Mitsuki hummed in laughter at that comment before he took all of Boruto in his mouth in one go. Boruto bit his lip and grabbed the back of Mitsuki’s head, he really had to stop himself from coming right there on the spot. Boruto shuddered at the feeling and at the way Mitsuki had a small smile on his face as he looked up at the blonde. It was almost as if Mitsuki got pleasure for making Boruto come undone.

Boruto didn’t know how much longer he was going to last with Mitsuki taking all of him down his throat like that. He gasped at the cold feeling of air on his erection, surprised that Mitsuki had stopped. Yet, when he saw Mitsuki undressing he understood what the blue haired male was doing. He was lubing Boruto up for when he fucked him. Damn, Mitsuki was good.

They kissed deeply one last time before Mitsuki turned around, putting his pale hands on the wall as if he already knew he would need some sort of support. Boruto was kissing Mitsuki’s shoulder when he slowly entered the other male. He heard Mitsuki gasp at the feeling, a sign Boruto took to stop but, God, he really wanted to pound into Mitsuki.

When he heard Mitsuki moaning at the kisses he was leaving on him, he started to push in until he heard another gasp. Boruto tried to look at Mitsuki’s face, feeling his heart ache when he saw that Mitsuki was biting his bottom lip to keep himself from crying. There were fresh tears silently streaming down his face. Boruto didn’t want to ask because he already knew this was Mitsuki’s first time.

“Mitsuki, we don’t have to-“

“If you stop I’ll ride your dick until you fucking die.”

Well, shit. Boruto was visibly shaken by that threat but ended up nodding back and pushing all the way in. The blonde saw that Mitsuki had wiped his tears away and that he had turned his head so that Boruto could see him nodding. Boruto smiled as he reached one hand out and placed it on top of the one on the wall. Mitsuki gasped at the intimate contact. That little gesture spoke volumes to Mitsuki.

Boruto grabbed Mitsuki’s hip with his free hand and slowly pulled out so that just his head was in. He wanted to start things out slow with Mitsuki, seeing as how it was his first time. Yet, it was clear from the start that Mitsuki wasn’t a fan of taking things slow. Mitsuki was clearly annoyed as he whispered back to the blonde.

“I’m not made of glass, Boruto.”

Bet. Boruto’s smile morphed into a grin as he started to pound into Mitsuki, which ended up causing the blue haired male to be pressed up against the wall. Mitsuki didn’t give a fuck as he moaned like a porn star. Those sounds he made only caused Boruto to thrust into him harder. Damn, Boruto loved the sound of Mitsuki’s knees knocking into the wall. He hoped that no one would get sleep tonight.

Boruto’s hand on the wall intertwined the best it could with Mitsuki’s, squeezing it from time to time. As Boruto showed Mitsuki’s ass no mercy, he leaned in so he could whisper into Mitsuki’s ear, “I told you I was going to fuck you against this wall… I want you to scream for me, Mitsuki… fuck, I want to hear you scream my name…”

Mitsuki nearly screamed as Boruto found his prostate and continued to pound into that spot until Mitsuki was sure he was seeing stars. Just when Mitsuki thought he couldn’t feel any better, that hand that was leaving bruises on his hip reached around and stroked his neglected member in time with his thrusts. Mitsuki wasn’t sure he was going to last much longer.

“Say my name, Mitsuki.”

“I… I’m… I’m gonna… Boruto!”

As Mitsuki came on the wall, his own walls had clamped down on Boruto. The blonde went into overload at the feeling and came shortly after Mitsuki, riding out the feeling by thrusting into him a few more times before he pulled out. Right when Boruto pulled out, Mitsuki seemed to fall backwards against him. Boruto quickly caught the other male, gently turning him around so they could look at each other.

They were both panting but they were smiling at each other. Boruto couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him, soft and softly this time. There was something about Mitsuki that was so intoxicating to Boruto. This one night with Mitsuki would never be enough. He knew he would never feel like this again so he had to make the most of this night.

“Are you ready for round two?”

* * *

Boruto woke up the next morning in his bed. Part of him at wondered how the hell he had made it up there. But then he remembered he fucked Mitsuki on the wall by the front door twice then they fucked another time in his bed. God, Mitsuki had to be sore this morning. Boruto was surprised that Mitsuki wasn’t in the bed next to him. Instead, he found a note.

_Boruto,_

_Don’t worry about the mess we made. I want you to meet me in front of the arena before you have to go. I have a surprise for you._

_-Mitsuki_

The blonde was confused by that message. He would have to leave soon so he needed to get to the arena fast. He quickly shot up and got ready for the day. As he walked down the stairs for breakfast, he was met with the unamused faces of his friends and family. The only one who was happy to see him was Himawari, but that’s only because she was the only one who slept through last night’s activities.

Boruto tried to cheerfully whistle his way to grab a plate but Iwabe was the first one to break the silence, “So, where’s Mitsuki? I was sure you were going to have to carry him downstairs after what you did to him last night.”

Everyone could tell he was avoiding using vulgar words so that Himawari wouldn’t ask questions. Boruto tried to whistle louder, as if he was trying to avoid Iwabe altogether. He gulped when he hear Inojin’s voice next, “Yeah, where is Mitsuki? I want to ask him how his night was. I was wondering if he got any sleep last night.”

Boruto grabbed some of the toast and shoveled it into his mouth. He was trying to get out of that awkward situation as fast as he could. He was about to hurry out of the room when his father asked, “All jokes aside, where is Mitsuki? You’ve got to get going soon so you should say goodbye to him.”

“Yeah, I’m about to meet him.”

“Boruto, you don’t have time for-“

“Not that! Meet me at the arena, okay?”

No one had a chance to say anything else because Boruto had ran out of the room and hustled out of the house. He needed to get out of that awkward moment and he needed to find Mitsuki. He was sprinting through the streets, accidentally shoving some people out of the way from time to time. He didn’t have much time left so he hoped Mitsuki was waiting for him.

Boruto was overjoyed to see that Mitsuki was waiting by the front of the arena. For some reason, he had some suitcases with him. He was confused. He wondered if Mitsuki was moving away but he also wondered if that was the case why didn’t Mitsuki tell him? Maybe he just wanted someone to spend his last night with.

The blonde rushed to Mitsuki, taking a few minutes to catch his breath. Once he had regained his composure, Mitsuki smiled at him and stated, “It’s good to see you again, Boruto. I wanted to say that I had a really good time with you last night. I’ll admit I’m a little sore but I enjoyed myself.”

“Is that all you wanted to say?”

“Actually, there’s more.”

Mitsuki’s smile faded a little as he continued, “I wanted to tell you that I left earlier this morning because I had a lot on my mind. I enjoyed the night we shared together but… I didn’t want it to be the last time. I’ll admit the sex was amazing but that’s not why I didn’t want it to be the last time. I don’t want to stop seeing you, Boruto.”

The blonde wanted to smile back but he ended up frowning instead. He could hardly look at Mitsuki as he replied, “I don’t want to stop seeing you, either… but I can’t stay here. I’m on tour right now and as much as I want to, I can’t stop a tour because I met the boy of my dreams. I’m sorry but I can’t just drop everything for you, right now.”

“I know you can’t.”

“I knew you would understand and-“

“But I can.”

Boruto’s breath hitched at those words. He wanted to object but Mitsuki stated, “I’m already ahead to graduate high school early. I was only in high school because I wanted to be with my friends. Yet, Namida’s words were really echoing in my head when I tried to fall asleep. Do you know what she said to me, Boruto?”

“No, I don’t know.”

“She told me to take a chance.”

Mitsuki looked at the suitcases that were sitting by his feet before he looked at Boruto and continued, “I have been told I don’t live my life to the fullest and I don’t partake in risky behavior but… I want to take a chance with you. I know you can’t drop everything to be with me but I can do that for you. I can drop everything to be with you.”

Boruto had a grin on his face as he realized Mitsuki wanted to travel with him while he was on tour. Yet, he started to frown when he realized he would be taking Mitsuki away from everything he’s ever known. He would be taking him away from his friends and his family. Mitsuki was so smart, too. Boruto didn’t know if he could take Mitsuki away from going to college, either.

“Mitsuki, I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You don’t have to. I want to.”

“But what about you?”

Mitsuki tilted his head in confusion. He had a small smile on his face as he replied, “I’m sure this is what I want. Boruto, I’ve taken everything into consideration. My friends want me to do this and my family supports everything I do. As for my education, why wouldn’t I be able to get my degree online? I want to be with you, Boruto… don’t you want me?”

“More than anything.”

Both of them turned to see the tour bus driving towards them. Boruto was running out of problems that could prevent them from working out but he couldn’t find anymore. As the tour bus parked beside them, each of Boruto’s friends popped their heads out of a different window. They were all smiling at the two of them as if they knew what conversation they were having. Iwabe had a grin on his face as he shouted to the two of them.

“Are you two coming, or what?”

Boruto took a deep breath before turning to Mitsuki and grabbing his suitcases with a grin on his face. Boruto could’ve sworn Mitsuki’s whole face lit up when he grabbed his luggage. The two of them made their way onto the bus and smiled as the bandmates ran to them and hugged them. Boruto was laughing in the group hug, he was overcome with joy that Mitsuki was coming with them and that his friends supported their relationship.

As the tour bus started to leave Konoha, Mitsuki noticed that his friends were chasing the bus. Mitsuki and Boruto popped their heads out of a window and smiled as the friends were waving at them. The friends stopped at the entrance of the Leaf, waving goodbye with smiles on their faces. Boruto wrapped an arm around Mitsuki as they waved goodbye to everyone. Namida’s words echoed in Mitsuki’s head as he looked at Boruto and smiled.

_Sometimes, you need to take a chance._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all again for reading and going with everything! :) As promised, the next few stories I'm working on are more ninja related so they're not really AUs. Of course, there will be some twists to make it interesting but it's mostly ninja related. Well, I just want to thank you all one more time for taking a look at this! I'm sorry if there were any mistakes! I hope to catch you all on the next one! Don't forget to leave some love if you liked it :)
> 
> Please be safe everyone! I hope you're all well and good during this time! :)


End file.
